Sounds Like Life!
by maramarie
Summary: Song Fic, One Shot: Harry and Draoc are happily married but Ron is having trouble and when he dissapears one day it's up to Harry to go and set him straight about what Life is all about


**_Dissclaimer: I don't own anything that pretants to the Harry Potter World I wish I did._**

**_I also so not own the Song "Sound Lile Life" _**

**_Warning? Male Pregnancy_**

* * *

**_Got a call last night from an old friend's wife_**

**_Said I hate to bother you_**

**_Johnny Ray fell off the wagonHe's been gone all afternoon_**

**_I know my buddy so I drove to Skully'sAnd found him at the bar_**

Laughing as they moved into the Parlor, Harry James Potter Malfoy grinned as his son ran passed them. "Slow down James." he admonished. Knowing that Draco didn't like the kids running in the house even if they were just excited. Laughing he entered the Parlor holding his eighteen month old in his arm using his round belly to help support her.

"Harry you shouldn't be picking her up!" Narcissa admonished him with a faint laugh. Moving to him, she took Lilly out of his arms. "Stop picking her up…"

"I have to, she's not that heavy."

"Harry you have a call, it's Hermione." Draco handed him the muggle cell phone with a grimace, he hated the dammed thing.

Harry chuckled and took the phone, "Hey Hermione, how are the kids?" he asked grinning.

"They're good, Harry I hate to bother you but its Ron…" Hermione started sounding worried for her husband.

Harry frowned "What's wrong?" Knowing that Ron was under serious stress, due to being cut from the Quidditach team.

"He's been gone all afternoon, I can't find him…" Hermione started sounding as if she was near tears.

Draco looked at his husband knowing that if Hermione was calling upset that he needed to speak to Ron. "Go!" he stated simply.

"I'm on my way." Harry reassured before hanging up the phone. Moving to kiss his children, then his husband, "I'll be back, I'm pretty sure that I know where he went."

"Good, go beat some sense into him." Draco frowned slightly; he didn't like it when Ron would just sit pout about a situation instead of getting up and dealing with it. He was a man now with a family he needed to start acting like it, not like a teenager still at school.

Harry stepped to the Floo and stepping in he bard, "Leaky Caldron!"

"Figure!" Lucius grumbled, that seemed to be where Ron always went and why Hermione didn't realize it now was beyond them.

**_I say hey man, what's going on_**

**_He said I don't know where to start_**

**_Sarah's old car's about to fall apart_**

**_And the washer quit last week_**

**_We had to put momma in the nursing home_**

**_And the baby's cutting teethI didn't get much work this week_**

**_And I got bills to pay_**

**_I said I know this ain't what you wanna hear_**

**_But it's what I'm gonna say_**

Harry stepped through the Floo spotting Ron sitting at the bar. Sighing he moved to him, "Ron, What's going on? Hermione is worried."

Ron, pale and worn looking sighed, "Where do I start? Monies car is falling apart, the washer quite so we have to wash everything by hand. The baby is crying constantly because she's cutting teeth, to top it off Charlie and Bill decided to put momma in the nursing home at Saint Mungos." he sipped his beer "I'm still out of a job."

_**Sounds like life to me it ain't no fantasy**_

_**It's just a common case of everyday reality**_

_**Man I know it's tough but you gotta suck it up**_

_**To hear you talk you're caught up in some tragedy**_

Harry sighed he was shocked that they hadn't told him about mom but if it just happened they probably had a good reason. He knew that she hadn't been well since Mr. Weasley had died. "Ron, I know it's hard and you are not going to like what I am about to say but suck it up! It sounds like life, I know that it's no fantasy but its reality. You talk like you're in a tragedy, this is what life is. Common reality!" Harry was fed up with his excuses.

**_Well his face turned red and he shook his head_**

**_He said you don't understand_**

**_Three kids and a wife depend on me_**

**_And I'm just one manTo top it off I just found outThat Sarah's 2 months late_**

**_I said hey bartender set us up a round_**

**_We need to celebrate_**

Ron's face turned beat red under his sunburn and shaking his head he muttered, "You don't understand!" he groaned. "I have a wife and eight kids that depend on me…"

Harry glowered at him, "I don't understand!" he stated again looking down at his belly, "I have a husband and four kids and one on the way may I remind you."

"Yes, but you don't have to work! You don't have to worry about where you children's next meal comes from. You run into money trouble and you can run to dear rich old Lucius!" He fumed then looked down at his beer muttering that he was sorry.

Harry shook his head, "I never have and never will run to Lucius to provide for my children. Draco works, he very proud of that fact. We never go to Lucius for money assistance." He as upset about that.

"I'm sorry I just don't know what to do."

"What set this off?"

"Hermione told me that she's two months late." he muttered sipping his beer.

Harry shook his head, "If you two would practice the proper charms you wouldn't be in this pickle now would you!" He admonished, "I wish I wasn't pregnant, that way I could celebrate!"

Ron sighed thinking about what his friend was saying, "I know that you are right, this is life but…"

_**Sounds like life to me plain old destiny**_

_**Yeah the only thing for certain is uncertainty**_

_**You gotta hold on tight just enjoy the ride**_

_**Get used to all this unpredictability**_

_**Sounds like life**_

_**Man I know its tough but you gotta suck it up**_

_**To hear you talk you're caught up in some tragedy**_

_**Sounds like life to meSounds like life**_

Harry grinned, "Go home to Moine and embrace life, because this is what it is!" standing with him they moved to the Floo.

"Thanks Harry." Ron nodded, he had to go and suck it up now.

"Go!" Harry watched him Floo out and the Flooed home.

Draco looked up, "So what was it this time?" he asked with a grin.

"Life." Harry grinned moving to hug his children feeling that his life was perfect, "Has Charlie or Bill come by?"

"No but a letter did come in." Narcissa handed it to him with a faint grin, "Arrived just after you left."

Harry opened it knowing what it already said, "It was what I thought it was. They had to put momma in the Nursing Home at Saint Mungos."

Draco moved to him knowing that that news was hard for him, "You can still visit, when ever you like…"

"I know, it's just hard to believe."

"If I ever need the assistance of a Home just AK me." Lucius grumbled sipping his drink.

"Trust me Father, I wouldn't do that to you." Draco grinned, he knew that Molly hadn't done well after losing Arthur and with all the kids out of the house she was just not well. "So what else?"

Harry just shrugged he really didn't want to go into it in front of Lucius. "Tell you later." he promised

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Ron Flooed home to Hermione sitting at the table in tears. "Monie?" moving quickly to her he feared that something was wrong.

Hermione looked up startled. "You're home…"

"Of course." Ron hugged her feeling that Harry was right, he had to suck it up, "I'm sorry that I worried you."

"I thought you left me." Hermione whispered feeling his arms around him, "We can always give the baby up for adoption…"

"No, we have all the stuff from the other babies." his mind was working hard trying to think of a way to make money.

"What about a job?"

"Maybe I could see if Fred and George can hire me…" He muttered as the Floo activated again.

"Ron?!"

Ron turned to see Percy looking up at them, "Hey Percy."

"You still need a job?"

"Yes!"

"Good I have a position here at the Ministry if you are interested." Percy looked hopeful.

"I'll be right over." Ron grinned. "Sounds like life." he muttered before kissing his wife and Flooing out.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry striped down to his skin and crawled into bed feeling better about the day, "Ahh the wonderful feeling of laying down." he muttered cuddling next to his husband.

Draco pulled him close rubbing his belly, "So, what did Ron say? I saw that look in your eyes…"

Harry closed weary eyes for a moment, "He accused us of running to Lucius when we have money trouble." he muttered, "He seems to forget that my parents were not poor."

Draco grumbled under his breath, "We've never run to Father. In fact Father mentioned that to me…'

Harry turned to face him, "He did?" looking perplexed his brushed a hair away from his silver eyes, "What did he say?"

"He told me that he was proud of us. That even though he at first didn't approve he was proud that we're sticking it out together. That we haven't had to go to him for money, that we are both being the responsible parents he ever could want for his grandchildren."

Harry smiled, "We have had our rough spots, but I wouldn't trade this for anything. It's our life and I love it"

FINn Please Review, I'd love to hear from you


End file.
